The After Math
by Heavy-Metal-Rocker
Summary: the gang decides to go to Kagomes time parings inukag sanmir new twists
1. It all begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any one else mentioned in this story (even though I am secretly Inuyahsa in disguise hehehe)  
  
The Aftermath  
"Inuyasha! The battle is over you have the Shikon no Tama I have no other purpose here I'm going back to my time!" Kagome yelled "Bitch you are staying here!" Inuyasha shouted back Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, which caught him off guard. He then felt the prayer beads being lifted off his neck. Before Inuyahsa could react he heard "You have that damn Claypot I have no good reason good bye Inuyasha for good" said Kagome holding back the tears and in a low voice then jumped in to the well "Wait Kagome! I love you! Don't go." Yelled Inuyasha but it was too late she was gone. He made a slow and sorrowful walk back to the village while looking at the Shikon jewel when a idea popped in to his head he ran as fast as he could back to the village.  
  
In Kagome's time she had just climbed out of the well and sealed it up for good she thought about all the good times she had on the otherside of the well with one last look at the well she whispered "I love you Inuyasha good bye." Then a thought hit her 'did he did he say he loved me?' she wondered "Meow!" Kagome looked down to see her fat cat Buyo she picked him up earning a purr from the cat "Did I hear him right?" She asked to no one in particular "Yes you did Kagome." She froze at mid step and dropped the cat it was the voice she loved to hear since the first day they met. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha her dog-eared hanyou, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku (A/N: he came back after the defeat of Narku) and Miroku. Kagome's brown eyes began to well up with tears. She ran in to Inuyasha's awaiting arms and hugged him fiercely like he would leave her again and never return he returned it even tighter and nuzzled her hair taking in her sweet smell. "Kagome why did you leave us, with out even saying good bye?" asked the little kit "I don't know Shippo." She said while picking the little kit up. "Why are all of you here?" asked Kagome. "Well lady Kagome Inuyasha wanted to be with you so he asked if we wanted to come live in your time and he used the Shikon no Tama to wish us here." Said Miroku Kagome turned to face Inuyasha just in time to see him turn his head and blush this made Kagome giggle.  
  
Kagome laughed 'this is going to be a trip teaching them all of them about modern appliances' "What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha "Oh it is nothing." Said Kagome "Come on I need to introduce you to the family." Kagome put Shippo down and led the group to her house "Mom, Grandpa, Souta I am back and I brought some people. I would like you to meet!" Kagome shouted "Kagome we are in the dinning room sweetie!" Kagome's mother shouted. Kagome led the group to the dinning room. "Welcome back!" all three shouted but were silenced at the sight of all the people behind her.  
  
"Kagome who are these people?" Mrs. Higurashi asked "Ok Mom this is Sango the demon exterminator, Kohaku Sango's younger brother, Miroku the monk, Shippo the little fox kit, and you already know Inuyasha" "Oh you are so cute!" screamed Mrs. Higurashi while picking up Shippo "You smell like Kagome are you her mom?" "Yes I am" "Can I call you grandma then?" asked Shippo again. "Yes you can" she responded. Souta jump down from his chair and walked over to Kohaku "Hi I'm Souta" he said while extending his hand. Kohaku looked uncertain he looked at Kagome "Kohaku it's alright just take his hand in yours and give it a shake and let go." Said Kagome. Kohaku looked to his Sister who gave him a smile and a nod.  
  
Kohaku shakily took Souta's hand in his and shook it then let go. "Hi I'm Kohaku" "Hey Kohaku lets go up to my room." "Ok" "Cool I will show you how to play video games!" Souta shouted and took Kohaku up to his room. "Hello it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Said Miroku who slightly bowed his head. "It is a great honor to be in your home." Sango said while also bowing. "The pleasure is all ours." Came Mrs. Higurashi's cheerful voice. Kagome's grandfather finally spoke up "So young monk are you experienced?" "Yes I am." Said Miroku slightly stunned by the question. "Well let me teach you some things you don't look that experienced" Grandpa I think Miroku can take care of him self" Kagome butted in. "Mew" everyone turned to look on Sango's shoulder "Oh yeah I forgot to mention Kilala she is a Neko Demon. "Mom could I talk to you for a second?" asked Kagome "Sure" replied Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Once they got in to the living room totally forgetting about Inuyasha's 'good' hearing "Mom" Kagome started "Inuyasha and everyone are going to end up living here if that is all right?" "Sure that would be fine," said Mrs. Higurashi "Oh good there is two more things I need to ask you could you fill out the papers needed for new students?" "Sure for all of them right?" "Yeah, make sure Shippo and Kohaku are in the same class room as Souta." Said Kagome.  
  
"Oh and be sure when you stop by my School to fill out the forms make sure Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha have the same classes as me." Said Kagome "I was..." Kagome was cut short by Inuyasha "What the Fuck did you say!? " I said." Inuyasha cut her off again and by this Time Kagome was getting irritated "I will not go to that god damn place you call school!" he yelled again then out of the blue the prayer beads where back around his neck. "Inuyasha" Kagome said, "SIT!" *WHAM* Inuyasha was once again meet with his old friend the ground. Miroku and Sango are willing to try it out." "Alright but I HAVE to be near you at ALL times!" he shouted as he was getting up from the ground. "Deal" Kagome said and removed the prayer beads from around his neck. "Mom could I borrow some money so I can get every one clothes and Stuff?" "No problem be back before 10." Said Mrs. Higurashi who gave her 9,000 dollars and left to fill out the paper work.  
  
Once in the car Kagome spent a half an hour convincing everyone that the car was safe. After getting every one convinced they all got in the car they went in this order: Kagome driving, Inuyasha in the passenger side in the back was from right to left Miroku, Kohaku, and Sango with Shippo on her lap. (A/N: every one is in modern clothes I will tell you what they are wearing next chapter) Everyone was feeling insecure with their weapons at the shrine. The ride was a bit nerve racking for the people from feudal Japan but got used to it after a while. Once Kagome got in to the parking lot and parked the car. Everyone bailed out Kagome had to sit Inuyasha 2 times to prevent him from destroying the car and threatened him that she would leave the prayer beads on and not take them off. And she removed the beads from his neck once more. "Ok everyone stay with me and Don't GET in to trouble." Said Kagome "well with that said off we go"  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: hey every one this is my first Inuyasha fic I will put up the next 3 chapters after I receive 4 reviews. Well got to go don't forget to R&R!! 


	2. The Mall and Hojo bashing

Disclaimer: you all know the drill  
  
The Mall and Hojo bashing  
As Inuyasha-and co. entered the mall they were greeted by the shop goers and Inuyasha of coarse growled at this and flattened his ears if that was possible since they were already down because they didn't have a hat big enough for him. Inuyasha was wearing some of Kagome's father's clothes he wore a red silk T-shirt, a pair of snug fitting jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Miroku was in the same attire but his was a blue silk shirt (A/N: Stop drooling girls passes out cotton to absorb the drool). (A/N: Kagome's mom and dad got divorced) Shippo was wearing some of Souta's old clothes which made up of a orange shirt that said, 'I am so cute' in big letters and a pair of lose fitting shorts to hide his tail an sneakers as well.  
  
Kohaku was wearing a green shirt that said 'It's all good' on it, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Sango wore a white shirt that said 'Angle' on it in sky blue letters and a sky-blue mini skirt to match and basically brand new shoes. Kagome wore a black shirt that had 'Bad Girl' in red letters and a red and black mini skirt with her school shoes. "Now first lets do Shippo and Kohaku" Kagome said then they made their way down to a store called 'Little Man' (A/N: I made the store names up) they spent a hour and a half they left with four bags full Shippo got: 3 pairs of shoes 1 tube of tooth paste 11 pairs of boxers 1 tooth brush  
8 shorts 1 bath robe with a dragon and  
a fox fighting on the back and 'Shippo in the upper  
left hand corner  
8 pants 2 dragon shirts 4 shirts with foxes on them 3 dog shirts  
  
Kohaku got:  
  
3 pairs of sneakers 11 pairs of boxers 9 shorts 10 pants 2 dragon shirts 3 Ying-Yang shirts 2 dog shirts 1 tube of tooth paste 1 tooth brush 1 bath robe with the peace sign on the back and 'Kohaku' in the upper left hand corner  
  
" Now we do Inuyasha and Miroku then we eat and after that its Sango's turn then we go home." Said Kagome they all made their way down to 'Big man on Campus' they spent 2 hours there and came out with 6 bags Mirkou got: 2 Sky blue silk shirts 7 pairs of boxers 7 cargo shorts 3 black 7 cargo pants 2 pairs of sneakers 1 shirt that said 'Can't touch this' on the front 2 dragon shirts 1 pack of 12 under shirts 4 muscle Car shirts 1 tube of tooth paste 1 tooth brush  
  
Inuyasha got: 2 pairs of sneakers 8 pairs of boxers 7 cargo pants 2 black one with silver lining and a silver dog on it 6 dog shirts 3 dragon shirts 2 packs of 12 under shirts 3 muscle car shirts 1 shirt that says 'All that and more 1 tube of tooth paste 1 tooth brush 1 cap  
  
"Time to eat!" Kagome said they found a ramen shop and bought 40 things of ramen chicken for Inuyasha, which got a strange look from the person. They then found a burger king and took a seat in the eating area. They talked for about fifteen minutes about the final battle or what ever. When hojo showed up "Higurashi?" "Oh god" Kagome mumbled and forced a smile and Inuyasha seeing this started to growl "Hello hojo" she said through clenched teeth "I'm glad to see you got over your white water sickness" 'Oh god grandpa we are going to talk.' Kagome thought "Yeah I am better" "Oh good I was wondering if you would like to see a movie tonight?" he asked "Sorry I will be busy tonight" she said. "Ok how about we go out tomorrow night?" he asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice and completely oblivious to everyone else. "Sorry I will be busy tomorrow night also," she said. "How about-" he was cut short by a clawed hand around his throat. He followed to where the hand belonged to it belong to a growling golden eye, and silver hair teenager. Inuyasha spoke "You leave her alone got that if she wants to be left alone you leave her alone Homo!" Inuyasha spat "The name is Hojo and could you please remove your hand from my-." He was cut short by Inuyasha again "I don't give a rats ass what the hell your name is just leave her the fuck alone!" with that Inuyasha threw Hojo and sat down with out another word. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him fuming "What?" he asked. "Why did you do that I can fight my own battles and you didn't have to throw him!" Kagome yelled. "I'm sorry Kagome can we just go." "I forgive you Inuyasha, yeah lets go finish up." "Feh" he said the gang left and went to a store called Pretty Girl and of course the guys getting a funny feeling about it and decided to wait out side. They spent 1½ hours and left with 3 bags and made the boys carry everything for the girls Sango bought: 2 pairs of shoes 8 pairs of panties 8 bra's 12 different shirts 5 shorts 6 cargo pants 6 pants 5 mini skirts 1 tube of toothpaste 1 tooth brush  
  
Kagome looked at her watch it read 8:45pm "Awww I guess it is time to go." Said Kagome. The ride back was much better when they arrived back home they ate supper late and talked about the days events and before they knew it was time for bed since everyone started school tomorrow. In Souta's room was Kohaku and Souta (A/N: there are two beds in the room.) In the upstairs guestroom was Miroku and Inuyasha even though Inuyasha insisted that he stay in Kagome's room to protect her and Miroku insisted that Sango stay with him. But in the end both gave up Sango, Shippo, and Kilala where with Kagome in her room. Later night Inuyasha heard Kagome cry out for him and he was swiftly but quietly by Kagome. Inuyasha gently touched Kagome's shoulder she stopped moving and calmed down and grabbed his hand. Every time he tried to get away she held on tighter to him so he gave up and moved Shippo so he was on Kagome's front side. Inuyasha smiled at the sight in front of him. Inuyasha then got behind Kagome and pulled her to him and kept his hand protectively around her waist. He then nuzzled Kagome's hair and took a big whiff of it. He then put his chin on top of her head and fell asleep.  
Owari  
A/N: hey people what is going on? you guys need to give me more reviews so I can put up my Chapters faster I require 2 reviews per chapter but this time I will give you all a break flame me if you want to I don't care I just want reviews well got to fly. 


	3. the first day and the meeting of friends...

Disclaimer: blah blah you all know the drill  
  
First Day of School and the meeting of friends part 1  
  
Beep beep beep *smack* Kagome groaned as she smacked her alarm clock. Every thing from yesterday came rushing back and she felt something around her waist protectively and something warm yet hard underneath her. Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle because of the expression on his face 'he looks like a little boy who just got everything he wanted. Kagome tried to sit up because of the position they were in but Inuyasha let out a growl and pulled her protectively towards him. "Come on Inuyasha it is time to get up for school." Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened "Good morning sleepy head." Kagome teased. Inuyasha groaned and nuzzled her again and Kagome giggled "Kagome you up? I need you to wake up Sango Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku." Mrs. Higurashi shouted.  
  
"Yeah mom!" Kagome shouted back. Kagome groaned "Inu could you please go wake Miroku up?" "Fine" he groaned and got up "Great meet you down stairs." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he was at the door. After everyone was up and did their thing and got ready they left. They just arrived at Souta's school "Kagome I don't want to go!" Shippo protested "I don't want to go either protested the young exterminator. "It'll be alright trust me just stay with Souta and you will be fine, ok?" "Yeah" they both said in defeat "Oh and Shippo don't tell anyone you are a demon" "Yes Kagome" said Shippo. After the three entered the school the rest of the group walked for about 10 minutes until Inuyasha spoke up. "These damn pants are to damn tight they show my ass off and this shirt (A/N: it is one of the dog shirts) shows off too much of my chest and it makes me feel uncomfortable." "Oh shut up," said Kagome they stayed quite until they arrived at the school. Rumors started immediately Inuyasha of coarse heard it all even though he was wearing a hat he heard a bunch of girls say stuff like "Look at the two new boys they are so hot!" "Should I ask the silver hair boy out?" "Oh no wait he is probably going out with Kagome." "Oh no Kagome mumbled while holding her head. " What is it Kagome?" asked all three at once. Inuyasha being his possessive self growled and held Kagome protectively around the waist "It's my friends" she said pointing to where her three friends and a black and blue Hojo stood. "Hey Kagome!" one of them shouted "Hey guys" she called back. All four stopped and stared at the three new people "Kagome who are the new people?" asked the red headed one. While they where staring at Inuyasha and Miroku with stars in their eyes and Inuyasha and Hojo just glared at each other. "Everyone these are my friends Sango, Miroku and my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome said "Hey Kagome is this the boy you were talking about the real jerk" "Yeah this is him but he has changed." "Hey if it doesn't work out between you and Kagome." Call me the blonde hair one said who gave Inuyasha a wink. "I never liked Hojo to begin with that is why I turned down every date he asked me on." This hurt Hojo but no one cared. "And Miroku and Sango are going out (A/N: I put Sango and Miroku together at the end of the final battle. "Aww man." All three said at once "well we better get to life science." Said Kagome while walking off in the direction of the school.  
Owari A/N: I have decided to take one review per chapter sorry this chapter was so short I was rushed 


	4. the first day and the new life science t...

Disclaimer: yea yea  
  
First day of School and a new life science teacher part 2  
  
The walk to the class was quite eventful. Inuyasha with his threatening people with their lives and Miroku with his once in a great while groping but Sango always gives him a good whack. The gang entered the room and all the talking stopped and stares began but they shrugged it off and sat down soon the bell rang "Everyone take your seats" came a cold voice that Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango could recognize as "Sesshomru" Inuyasha growled. As if on cue Sesshomru walked in (A/N: I will call Sesshomru 'Sesshy') "Hello everyone I am Sesshomru " he said and looked at the class. And spotted Inuyasha "Ah little brother I am glad to see u by the look on your face you are glad to see me as well." "Sesshy!" "We will talk at the end of class until then time for today's lesson" Sesshy replied. The period came and went the class was gone the only ones left was the gang and Sesshy "So little brother how long has it been 500 years right." Said Sesshy. Inuyasha growled "It is all right brother I am not out to kill you and I am not after the sword," said Sesshy again. "How can I trust you?" Inuyasha growled again. Sesshy stated "Well you see little brother ever since our last battle I decided to see what life could throw at me and look where I am now." "Feh whatever" "Well I don't want to make you late for your next class so off you go." Said Sesshy after that the day went by rather smooth. Until reading class "Everyone take your seats class has begun." Everyone took their seats "Now class today we will be starting The Girl who went Through the Well." "Oh no now I am in a book." Mumbled Kagome. It went rather easy including the part where the teacher would ask questions.  
  
The day was finally over and the gang stopped by to pick up Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo they carried on and on about their day until they arrived at the shrine "Hey Kohaku and Shippo race you to my room." "Your on!" both said at once then they took off. "So guys what did you think of sch-" Kagome was cut short by a "Mew!" it was Kilala running towards Sango the instant. Sango picked up Kilala (A/N: Kilala is the correct spelling email me about it if you disagree) she started to purr "So Kilala were you good while I was gone?" Sango asked the little neko "Mew!" Kilala said answering the question. "Anyway so what did you think?" asked Kagome Inuyasha said "Way to easy" "Good" said Miroku "Good" said Sango.  
  
Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku where at the top of the steps when they heard Sango say "Good" the group was at the top when Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala stopped sniffed and growled. "What is it?" the four humans asked. Inuyasha answered "I smell blood" "Oh no Mom Grandpa!" Kagome shouted while running toward the house. But was stopped by Inuyasha "No not yet." He said and sniffed again he let out another growl "He's back."  
  
Owari A/N: R&R 


	5. The return of Narku and Kagome's and Sou...

Disclaimer: you know  
  
The Return of Narku and Kagome's and Souta's true forms  
  
Inuyasha shouted to everyone else "Narku is back!" "But.but it is impossible we killed him." Said Sango "He left the house about 2 hours ago right now we need to check for survivors!" yelled Inuyasha. The gang made their way through the rubble they searched for half an hour and found Kagome's mother and grandfather alive but badly hurt. So they rushed both of them to the hospital "Mom you will be alright" said Kagome to her mother. "I know sweetie but right now I need to tell you about you and Souta." Said Kagome's mom "You and Souta are half demons go see your father he is the great demon of the east he was friends with Inuyasha's father." "What" Kagome said surprised "he will explain it all to you now go" and with that Mrs. Higurashi fell asleep Kagome quietly left her mothers room and went to her grandfather's room "Hey grandpa" Kagome said to her grandfather. "Hello Kagome you know why that demon ran off right?" "No grandpa I don't" "the reason why he ran off is because I showed him who's boss by attacking him with wards" this made Kagome chuckle a little. She left there and went to tell every one everything her mother said. Souta of coarse was dancing they all agreed to this and took off after changing in to street clothes they went to the eastside of Japan. They then arrived at Kagome's fathers house (A/N: Inuyasha used his nose hehehe) by mid-day.  
  
When they reached the door Kagome was hesitant to knock on the door well since she has never seen her father. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and flashed her one of his best smiles with that encouragement given Kagome knocked on the door twice they waited until they heard "Come in" the voice was cold yet welcoming. They opened the door to reveal a nicely fernished home "I'm in the living room" the voice rang out. The group made their way to the living room and on a leather couch on the opposite end of the room was a man "father" Kagome said in a small voice. "Kagome" he said he looked down at Souta who was beside Kagome "Souta" he said Kagome and Souta just smiled back at him "well don't just stand there come give your old man a hug" Kagome's father said while chuckling Kagome and Souta ran up and gave him a hug. Inuyasha butted in "Hey I hate to spoil the moment but we are on a schedule." "Ah Inuyasha longtime no see" said the great demon they spent a half an hour on introductions and on up dating the great demon.  
  
"So he is back." By now the great demon dropped his disguise to reveal an Inu-Youkai he stood 6'3, black mane (A/N: his hair people) with blue streaks and silver tips, he had metallic gold eyes and red streaks on his face and a blood red moon on his forehead. "So I take it you are here to get your disguises lifted" he stated both Kagome and Souta nodded. "Well close your eyes" when both of them had their eyes closed he raised his hands at chest level and a blue aura showed on his hands. He started to chant and used the blue aura to create symbols. In a flash of sparks two hanyous stood where the two humans stood. Kagome grew but was still a head shorter then Inuyasha, her hands became claws and had black tips, her eyes where still brown but had hints of gold and silver in them. She still had black hair and also had blue streaks and silver tips, her chest was a size bigger her body more slender two dog-ears appeared on top of her head and had blue tips on them as well. New smells flew through her nose that she has never smelled before her hearing and seeing became better.  
  
Souta was a foot taller his hair was longer with blue streaks his dog- ears had silver tips. His claws had black streaks on them. He had the same eyes as Kagome and his fangs where longer. "So how do you like your true forms?" he asked both of them check one another out and then them selves "I love it!" Souta said "Me too" said Kagome. Inuyasha was thinking if she was hot before then she is a goddess he had to control himself from taking her somewhere and have his way with her. "These are also for you" he gave both of them a sword Kagome's was called Triseiga the sister to tenseiga and tetseiga it was red and gold on the hilt and was like Inuyasha's sword but in better condition and Souta had Keyseiga brother to Tetseiga and tenseiga. "Well I will not keep you waiting and I need to see your mother I haven't seen her in ages" then he was gone.  
  
"What are you standing around for lets go." They arrived at the shrine where everyone changed in to their old clothes and got their weapons. "We will leave tomorrow right now let's get some rest," said Kagome. Morning came and no one sleep except for Shippo they gathered food first aid and everything else they needed and left.  
  
"We've been traveling all day" Shippo whined. "Pipe down" grumbled Inuyasha "We do need to stop for the night" said Kagome. "Fine" grumbled Inuyasha again and jumped up in to a tree.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: I have nothing to say but I will keep writing R&R 


	6. Night under the Stars pointless fluff

Disclaimer: I have Inuyasha's DNA I will turn the whole world in to Inuyasha hahaha and. Lawyer: What was that Me: You heard me Lawyer: you don't have any rights to. Me: Shove it pulls out rocket launcher and blows the lawyer away now as I was saying I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Night under the stars pointless fluff  
  
Everyone was soon asleep besides Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome spoke softly "Inuyasha I am going for a walk if you want to come catch up with me." She then started to walk off with out a word Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and walked up to Kagome and began to walk. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand since he admitted his love he thought it would be all right. For about an hour of walking they came to a cliff area they sat down looking out over the ocean and the reflection from the stars and full moon after a while of no talking and listing to the ocean lap against the side of the cliff. Kagome finally spoke "So this is what it feels like to be half demon" " Yeah it is you have a better since of smell, hearing, and better eye sight" responded Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha you know after this battle with Narku is over again our lives will change again." "I know but I will always be by your side Kagome all the way to the end. But for right now lets just take it slow." Replied Inuyasha they sat there doing nothing until Inuyasha moved in and brush his lips gently against Kagome's lips earning him a gasp of surprise. He did it again but this time he put more passion in to it and Kagome responded to the kiss. Inuyasha pushed his tongue in to her mouth tasting her sweet taste 'gods she tastes better then I ever imagined' he thought Inuyasha ran his tongue over Kagome's fangs which caused her to shudder "gods why does he have to be so good at torching' Kagome thought. Inuyasha started to plant butterfly kisses along her cheek then down her jaw then along her collarbone. "Inu. Inuyasha stop lets save the rest for later" she said breathless even though she wanted him to continue. He growled then reluctantly stopped and removed his hands. They then looked out to see the sun rising "I can't believe we where up all night" "Yeah" "Come on Inu you must be starving" she stated as she got up and stretched. Kagome then started to walk. Inuyasha was up in an instant and wrapped his arms around her waist and growled in her ear "Yeah I am hungry I am hungry for you" this made Kagome blush.  
  
They made their way back to camp to find everyone up. And in their direction "So where were you guys?" Miroku asked with that grin of his. "None of your business monk." Inuyasha growled. "Hey Kagome can you make us some ramen?" asked Souta 'Oh no Inuyasha is starting to rub off" she thought, "Kagome your little brother has taste," said Inuyasha. 'Oh no' everyone thought after they ate Sango and Kagome took quick baths in a hidden stream.  
  
A/N: what do u think R&R I will put up one to two or even three chapters a day 


End file.
